The Other Realm
by JooNE21
Summary: A fateful encounter between the Keeper of the Yūjin-Chō and an apprentice exorcist.. but what happens when the two meet again after 5 years and develop unexpected feelings for each other? would they break the rules or would they go on without telling each other how they feel? first story here, guys.. hope it won't bring you THAT much disappointment. a Natsume X OC story
1. The First Encounter

The Other Realm

CHAPTER 1: The First Encounter

[?] P O V

FLASHBACK

I sought refuge under the usual tree by the river. I ran away from home, after witnessing those creatures devour my parents. I wasn't so depressed about it though. They weren't that nice to me anyway.

"Sayuri-chan.." a voice called out as I sat on the ground. I looked up to the friend i made just 2 days ago.

"Ka-kun!" i stood up after i saw him emerge from the river's water.

Ka-kun was a dying kappa when i first met him. and somehow, i was able to help him with my so-called 'powers.' powers that were the reason for my parents to treat me differently... as if i wasn't their own child.

"Thank you.. once more." the Kappa smiled at me.

"Ka-kun.. i told you, it was no-"

before i was able to finish my sentence, the Kappa quickly went back into the water, as if it was running away from something.

"Kappa-kun!" i shouted, attempting to dive into the water. But..

"WAIT!" someone yelled.

i looked over my shoulder to where the voice came from.

it was a boy.

"you see them, too.. don't you?" the blonde boy asked me. he looked as if we were both on the same age. he looked older, actually. and he was good looking, too.

i stood there, frozen, staring at him.

how could anyone find this place? as far as i know, i'm the only one who knew this place existed!

"I-"

before i could answer him, my leg was grabbed and i was dragged into the water! It was the Kappa! he made me trust him only to get betrayed like this?

I struggled to free myself from the Kappa's strong grip. i was slowly losing consciousness as i ran out of oxygen. i thought it was all over for me. i was going to get killed by an odd creature.

just when i was was going to accept my fate, the boy's hand shone in front of me.

the next thing i knew, i was lying on the grass under the same tree. and the boy who saved my life earlier was sitting by the river, wringing out his wet shirt. i sat up and walked up to him..

"Thank you." was all i could say.

he gave me a warm smile that made my cheeks warm up. (-/-)

"i'm glad i could help. i couldn't live with myself watching a person die in front of me."

"what's your name?" i asked him.

"Natsume Takashi. you?"

i was going to answer him, when i heard a loud growl. he seemed to have heard it too. and it scared the hell out of him.

he ran away, leaving his wet P.E. t-shirt on the ground.

"so he ran away from school.." i concluded, smiling to myself.

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Ayakashi Are Dying?

**A/N: Ei guys! Here's my latest chapter, and I had to re study Natsume Yuujincho. As in I re read the manga, I re watched the anime and I studied it at wiki. That's what you call being a fanfic author. LOL. I'd like it to be more precise and the characters as close to how they are in the anime as much as possible. Anyway, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ntsume Yuujinchou, though I wish to own Natsume Takashi –dono~ *insert fangirl scream* and yes, I'm a girl. •‿•**

* * *

The Other Realm

CHAPTER 2 : Ayakashi are Dying?

Natsume Takashi's P O V

"One who shields me, reveal thy name." I put my hand together and blew on the paper I had on my mouth.

"thank you, Natsume-dono~" the youkai went out my room through the window.

I returned another name.. and here comes that cat again…

"Oi! Natsume! You handed out another name! what else will I get once you die if the Yuujinchou is slowly running out of Ayakashi names?!"

Nyanko-sensei hissed as he entered my room

I plopped on the floor, exhausted.

"*sigh* shut up, sensei. I'm way too tired to listen to your sermon all over again."

He's always at it. Everyday, actually. Yammering about me having to stop returning the ayakashi names and about him having to kill me before the pages run out.

"*sniff sniff* oi.. Sensei! You reek of alcohol.. you've been drinking again!" I pinched my nose.

"so what if I had been?" he was rolling on the floor, annoying me.

"you stink." I told him and Nyanko-sensei ignored me.

I kept glaring at him.

"Takashi-kun! Dinner time!" Touko-san called from the kitchen. "Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled out as I stood up.

"sensei, I'm washing you after I eat." I pointed at Nyanko-sensei and he hissed as I did so.

"You don't do that to a regal youkai! I dare you to! My powers are way too immense for you to—"

I shut the door, leaving a muttering Nyanko-sensei inside.

"whatever sensei."

Dinner went well and after we ate, I helped Touko-san clean up.

"Takashi-kun, Tanuma is looking for you." Shigeru-san told me. "I'll be the one to finish whatever you're doing."

"eh? Tanuma? Did you invite him over for a sleep over, Takashi-kun?" Touko-san asked me.

"erm, i.. .. I don't.. remember?" I told them, putting aside the plates I had in my hands.

"Tanuma!" I greeted him, kind of wondering, why he's here this late at night.

"Natsume.. it's important."

We went up my room, to discuss whatever it was, surely it involves the Ayakashi. So we better dicuss it with Nyanko-sensei, who's very much updated in the youkai activities due to his 'drinking escapades'

"Natsume, I've been feeling sick, lately. It must be the ayakashi's aura around me. It seems there's something wrong with them." Tanuma told me as he sat on the floor.

"Sensei.. is there anything you can share? Do you know anything?" I looked at sensei, who was sitting across me, near Tanuma.

"hmm.. according to my sources.. (a.k.a. his fellow drunkards -_-) injured ayakashi have been appearing lately. Some even missing. And the worst cases were finding out they died. And the most probable cause is—"

"exorcism.." I concluded,

"could it be Natori-san?" Tanuma suspected.

"it couldn't be, right? He wouldn't exorcise ayakashi for no reason." I told him

"we better investigate tomorrow.." sensei decided.

* * *

**A/N: hey~ its me again. I'd like you guys to read my friend, AsunaHime's works. They're great! Forgotten Magic (Fairy tail fanfic) and Taki's Love (Natsume Yuujinchou).**

**Thx in advance. And please leave your reviews I LOVE hearing from you. Follow me too~ love lots! JooNE21 **

**p.s. sorry for any typos, too lazy to correct them =u=**


	3. Natsume's Got No Girl

**A/N: Here's my latest chapter. It ain't so long but at least, you got sumthin to read, right? ^-^**

**And oh, btw, this ain't shounen-ai or yaoi. I love Takashi-dono too much to pair him up with another guy.. so, you know what I mean.. CREATE AN OC! XD**

**OK, enjoy this, and hopefully the others chapters to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujjinchou isn't mine. But Natsume Takashi is. Kekeke~**

* * *

The Other Realm

CHAPTER 3 : Natsume's Got No Girl

The next day, I arranged a meeting with Natori-san at a local café. Tanuma and I meet up at my house bright and early.

When we got to the café, Natori-san was already there along with Hiiragi. Of course, only Sensei and I can see her and the birthmark crawling about Natori's body.

"Yo, Natsume, Tanuma.. and.. white pig." He greeted us at the same time made Sensei hiss at him.

"Yo.." Tanuma and I said in chorus as we sat across Natori-san.

I noticed the waitresses were blushing and giggling at the sight of the "Great Natori Shuuichi"

Well, he is a star, afterall, and self-proclaimed 'good-looking'

"still as famous as ever, eh?" I smiled at Natori.

"hmm, sorry for being so fabulous." He smirked, shrugging, making me and Tanuma roll our eyes and Nyanko-sensei scoff.

"ah, and Tanuma.. I heard you and Taki have been going out." He leaned over the table, facing Tanuma.

"Geez, you're so outdated!" Nyanko-sensei spoke up.

Tanuma blushed. "um, we're not so open about it yet… Taki and I…"

"oh, I see… I found out about it with my Shikigami, though."

"eh? Those paper dolls can do that? Eavesdrop, I mean." I exclaimed, nearly dropping the cup of tea in my hands.

"yes! Of course." He smiled in a sinister way.

Hmm.. this guy may know things about us, and maybe use it against us. I looked at him suspiciously.

"ehhhh… Natsume Takashi? still no girl, I see.." he smirked at me.

"right, I'm way too busy with my Ayakashi business. And don't see you with anyone, Natori-san." I told him, my fake smile was twitching.

"oh please, Hiiragi's all the girl I need in life."

Hiiragi, obviously flattered, lowered her head.

My eye was twitching..

The guys around me.. already have someone special in their lives..

While me..

I looked at sensei…

I'm stuck… with..

NYANKO-SENSEI?

"nyaaaaan~" he meowed at me.

"gakk!" I exclaimed.

*ahem* "we're getting out of topic here." I lowered my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"ok, chill, Mr. Bitter-coz-he-doesn't-have-a-girlfriend-yet. Ok, what is it?" Natori-san grinned.

"pbbht.." Nyanko-sensei and Tanuma were holding out their giggles. I tried not to glare at them.

I'm sure I was blushing.. is it really something someone should be embarrassed about?

I sipped tea off my cup first before explaining things. I didn't want to stressed out since they were all laughing now. -_-

"okay. Ergo. Natori-san. Have you been exorcising, lately?" I asked Natori-san who stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"hmm, yeah, maybe 3 weeks ago? But it wasn't an innocent ayakashi, I swear." He answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"why do you ask?" he raised a brow.

"well, there are some gossips running about in the ayakashi world."

"oh? Gossips like what?"

"no, they aren't gossips.. because it's all true. Majority of the ayakashi population are injured. Some even died. There's not even a plague that could cause this much damage. So we suspected exorcism is the cause." Nyanko-sensei told him.

"hmm.. I see." Natori nodded.

There was a long moment of silence..

"Natori-sama didn't do it."

Hiiragi spoke up.

"it was another exorcist. A young one. Her powers even surpass Natori-san."

"her? So, it's a girl?" I asked, quite amazed at this news.

It was a girl, and younger than Natori-san.. what's more… she was more powerful than him?!

* * *

**A/N: Yo minna~ it's moi! JooNE21. So how was it? Wanna hear your thoughts. So, review 'kay? Anyway, remember those great Fanfics I told you about? Yep! It's already updated! So, read them if you liked the story. Forgotten Magic by AsunaHime.**

**Sorry if my chapters are, y'know, kinda short. I'm just developing the story as I go along. Who knows, someday I might run out of ideas, then I'm very much open for your story suggestions. ^-^**

**p.s. review and follow~ love lots JooNE21**


	4. Matoba Sayuri

**A/N: yooo~ here's the latest chapter~ it's kinda short… um, not kinda, coz it REALLY IS SHORT. But this is actually where you guys get to meet the leading LADY… A.K.A. my O.C. =u= oookay.. so ENJOOOOOY~ :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujinchou isn't mine. Natsume Takashi is MINE! MINE! End of story. :3**

* * *

The Other Realm

CHAPTER 4 : Matoba Sayuri

"I'm back, sensei."

I told my master as I entered his quarters.

"how many did you get?" he asked me.

"about 10, sensei." I lay down the bow and arrow he lent me on his desk.

"Good, it seems you are getting better and better each passing day… and it's only your 5th day of actually exorcising them."

"Thank you… I learned from the best, after all."

I smiled at him as he picked the items up and put them back in his wooden box.

After he did so, he walked up to me. Then he gave me a hug.

"Midori Sayuri,my best apprentice... From here on out, you are an exorcist and part of the Matoba Clan."

I hugged him back, tears began flowing from my eyes.

"finally… Thank you Master Matoba Seiji." I sobbed.

"Yes, you've trained and worked hard to earn your right as an exorcist and proven yourself worthy to be part of the Matoba Clan. You are now Matoba Sayuri."

My name is Midori Sayuri… No, my name is Matoba Sayuri. I'm a survivor of a youkai attack back when I was still ten. The youkai killed my parents. And I, myself was almost drowned to death by one of them.

Thankfully, I was rescued by a certain boy.

Unfortunately, I can't recall what his name was… I've met thousands of people over the past 5 years. And unbelievably, I don't remember my rescuer's name.

Maybe because of the shock I felt that day, when I almost died in that river?

Maybe because I was love struck when I first met him?

Maybe because he blew my mind the moment he smiled at me?

I don't know..

But one thing is for sure…

My rescuer…

Was my first love.

* * *

**A/N: review, follow, favorite.. you know the drill. :3 please and thank you~ love lots, JooNE21**

**p.s. My friends' got another Nastume Fanfic. NatsumeXO.C. [Meeting Again by MikageHime] and a NatsumeXTaki fanfic [Taki's Love by AsunaHime] arigato neeee~ ^-^**


	5. Hate

**A/N: Hey there! Here's my latest chapter, its kinda full of angst, as the chapter title speaks for itself. I myself was full of hate when I wrote this.. anyway… enjooooy~**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujinchou isn't mine… sadly… nyaaaan~ =^-^=**

* * *

The Other Realm

CHAPTER 5 : Hate

Sayuri's P O V

[flashback]

"Don't go in there, mom! It's gonna push you!"

My family had just transferred to this little town.. and I'm the reason for it…

People from my old town are starting to call us a lunatic family…

Of course, my parents think I was the only one who was crazy… I'm the only one who can see them…

Our new town had a little residents… it was quiet… I don't encounter that much people everyday as I go to school…

But I do encounter a lot of those odd creatures. The creatures they call youkai, ayakashi.

Some were friendly.

Some weren't. They threaten me.. a lot.

"can't you see her, mom? She's staring right at you!"

If only I could stop seeing them…

Hearing them…

"You're crazy, Sayuri! Stop that! I'll send you to an asylum if you don't!"

"but dad, it's all true! They're all real!"

Then maybe I wouldn't be saying those things anymore…

"Mom! Dad! They're coming to get us! We need to hide!"

After I said that… I was slapped across my face for the first time in my life.

I was then locked up in a storage house.

I wasn't fed for 2 days and 2 nights. I missed school.

I cried…

I yelled..

I was forgotten…

"but they're out to get them… They'll eat mom and dad…"

I whispered to myself.

"hey… if anyone is in here… please help me."

I sobbed in a corner of the storage house.

As if an answer to my plea, I heard someone cough.

"who's there?"

I followed the sound to where I heard it from.

Then I saw it there. It was a Kappa!

I went to its side.

"whoa… you look just like how they describe you in books! How did you get in here? Oh, dear! You're bleeding! Umm.. let's see… oh, dear.. what do I do?"

I panicked when I saw blood trickling from its leg. He was bleeding to death.

"w-wait…, I better stop the bleeding first… or at least that's what the books say.."

I quickly used my little pale hands to try and cover his wound, hoping the bleeding would stop soon.

Childish action, I know…

Suddenly…

My hand glowed and a strong wind was felt around me.

A glowing circle with symbols surrounded me and the Kappa…

"that which shields me… heal thee.." I spoke unconsciously.

The kappa glowed as well, and when I lifted my hand the kappa's wound wasn't there anymore.

I stared at my own hands… not believing what I just did..

I just healed a youkai.

"thank.. you.." the kappa said weakly as he passed out.

I myself passed out.

The kappa helped me escape that place once we both came to. When I tried to get back to my parents…

I only saw pieces of them.. and the house, all bloody.

"I tried to warn them. They never listened to me…"

"Where will you go now?"

The kappa asked me.

"no, I'll stay here."

"very well… but if ever you need a friend… I'll be just by the river… remember that place I told you about?"

"ok… maybe I'll go visit you there one of these days. Thank you…"

"it's the least I can do… thank you for saving my life."

"it's nothing…" I smiled at him.

And that's how I learned about that place near the river; where I almost died.

And where I got betrayed…

By the youkai whose life I saved.

And that's how I met my rescuer…

After that, I realized I could rust no youkai or ayakashi.

They only earn your trust so they could earn their meal.

They'll surely betray you.

From that moment, I hated them, the way I hated my parents and the people around me.

Hate.

[end of flashback]

* * *

**A/N: yooo~ arigato nee for your reviews… they make me happy.. [teary eyed] :')**

**Keep 'em coming and I might update faster.. erm, not this week though, I'll be out of town and away from the pc for a bit. But I'll try my best to compensate with maybe 3 chapters when I come back. :D**

**So, follow and fave~ love lots, JooNE21 ;***

**p.s. in case you're wondering what the difference between youkai and ayakashi is.. here ya go.**

**"**Ayakashi are lesser spirits such as ghosts and apparitions, or simply an entity that gains spiritual powers because of whatever reason. Ayakashi can only be seen by people or individuals with strong spiritual powers. Some older Ayakashi can attain higher status and become patrons of different things like the rain or harvest. Youkai tend to be stronger, and preferably demons, they can even become human-like and appear in the human realm. The stronger youkai can be considered gods/goddesses or can have a hierarchies set up with bloodlines like royalty. The power ladder would be based on how strong the youkai and its associates are. Youkai are more uncommon than Ayakashi. These are some basic facts, but in all honesty it all depends on what anime you are watching. In XXXaholic like in Natsume they focus more on Ayakashi rather than youkai. In Inuyasha they make everything youkai and never once use Ayakashi. Most of the time they just manipulate things to fit the story-line. Maybe you'll find a youkai serving an Ayakashi and no explanation given. It's whatever the author makes it." [copied]

**hope it enlightened you as much as it enlightened me.. teehee~**


	6. Paths Cross

**A/N: okay, here's my compensation chapter. i somehow, miraculously updated while i'm out of town. ok.. enjooooy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou. but i wish i did. :D**

* * *

The Other Realm

CHAPTER 6 : Paths Cross

it was another fine school day... waking up early was another ordinay thing.  
having Nyanko-sensei around me even at school was already an ordinary thing.  
Seeing the ayakashi greet me, threaten me, try to kill me while i'm on my way to school was also an orinary thing these days.

my life was already playing a routine.

and all my friends are busy with their 'love life'  
aaaaand, here I am.. yeah, maybe i am bitter coz i don't have a girlfriend.  
*sigh* this is getting kinda sad. and i'm getting kinda pathetic.

i really do need something or someone to spice up my life. and the Ayakashi are not that much of a spice in my life anymore... more like a burden. haha. what am i doing? wait, was i actually making myself laugh? *sigh* totally pathetic.

"oi! Natsume!" Sensei called out. i snapped out from my daze.  
"yes? what is it, sensei?"  
"do you feel that presence?"  
"hm? what presence? ayakashi?"  
" no, it's something- gakk!"  
"cuuuuuuteee~!"  
turns out the "presence" was only Taki. now she had sensei in her arms. poor sensei was asking for my help.

"Taki! yo! good morning!" i greeted her, ignoring the gasping fat cat in her arms.  
"good morning Natsume! you coming with me to go visit Tanuma later, after classes?" she smiled.  
"so, he's still sick?"  
"yeah. so, are you comin'?"  
"um, i'd rather not. i wouldn't want to, um, disturb your time togehter."

liar. you don't want to go, 'cause you'd feel awkward being single, alone and all.  
the person inside me muttered. and it was right.

"no, you won't. actually, we'd love having you and this little guy around.."  
"gakk! lemme go!"  
sensei protested, still crushed within Taki's tight hug.  
"really, Taki. it's okay."  
"oh.. okay.." she shrugged then let go of sensei.

no words were spoken until we arrived at school.  
"well, see you tomorrow, then" Taki waved goodbye as we part ways at the hallway.  
the small ray of sunlight through the window tickled my fingers with its warmth as the ray hit my left hand.  
i walked at a normal pace going to my homeroom.  
i could see sensei chasing birds outside the building.

it was a fine, ORDINARY day, indeed.

or

was

it?

when i got to my seat, i noticed something was moving outside. i looked through the window.  
the view was nothing but trees and grass.  
it was a forest, actually.

was it a youkai? it couldn't be sensei, right? he's on the other side of the building, chasing those birds at the field an animal? no, its already too populated for them to live here anymore.

i could feel a strong spiritual power.  
stronger than any other spiritual power i could feel from my friends.  
somehow, it felt familiar.  
as if i had encountered this spiritual power long ago.  
but this time, it was stronger. it felt calm and safe but at the same time, lethal.

"whoa! did you see that, guys? it must be a deer or something!"  
i looked up to see Kitamoto was also looking through the window.

he saw it too? was it really a deer? or was it human? could it be the owner of this strong power?

i stood up and left the room, running. i bumped onto our homeroom teacher who was on his way to the classroom.  
"Natsume-kun?"  
"s-sorry sensei. i need to use the toilet."  
"o-okay?"  
i heard him say as i sped away.

"i hope i can still catch whatever or whoever just produced that much power."

"AAAAAAHHH!"  
it was definitely a youkai's scream i heard as i got out of the building by the forest.

then a stong wave of spiritual power swept past me that it messed my hair.

it felt so familiar...

"you can see them too, dont you?"  
a voice flashed in my mind.

i shook my head.  
"whoa.. what was that, just now?"

i ran into the forest hoping to catch what just happened.  
unfortunately, i found nothing but grass, trees, shrubs and more trees,grass, and shrubs.  
not even a youkai to asked what occured just now.

"Natsumeeeee~" Nyanko-sensei came running from behind me.  
"sensei."  
"you sensed it too?"  
i nodded.  
"it was too strong to not notice." i told him.  
"yes, indeed it was strong."  
"could it be an exorsist? the exorcist Hiiragi told us about?"  
"it could be. if it were an exorcist then it would have enough spiritual power to exorcise even a youkai of my calibre." sensei hopped onto the top of my head.  
"eh? that strong?"  
"yes."

i looked around as i felt the force of the power linger.

"oi! Natsume! get back to class."  
sensei told me and i did so.  
but what happened just now and what sensei told me did't leave my thoughts.

classes were done.  
time to go home.. my mind needs some rest.

and thus, the ORDINARY walk home with sensei begins.

wait.. this wasn't so ordinary at all.. there weren't any ayakashi. there should be some of them to annoy me.

"it's quiet." sensei muttered.  
"its fishy. this isn't normal at all."

i was going to answer, but then someone at the bridge caught my attention.

it was a girl.  
"my! what a cute cat you have!"  
she said as we walked closer to her.  
she had light brown eyes and dark brown hair. and her skin was white.  
she was **[A/N: freakout mode. a moth just flew past my legs! o.o]** beautiful. and i thank the sunset's orange glow, i was able to hide hide the blush that was spreading allover my face.

"i-is it?" i managed to say.  
i looked at the cat sitting on my shoulder. gakk! he's asleep? he was talking just a while ago!

"yeah. hmm, too bad he's asleep, though." she pouted.  
"y-yeah. um, are you waiting for someone?"  
"um, no. not really. i just stopped coz i wanted to compliment your cat. i was on my way home, actually."  
"oh, i see."  
she turned around and started walking the same direction as we were going.  
she had a guitar case behind her.  
maybe she's a musician. she's not a youkai. definitely.

"eh? you're going this way too? oh, goody! at least I'll have company~" she was walking backwards, facing me.  
"you live around here?"  
"just for a while. I'm here for a, um.. music gig."  
"ah, so i was right! you ARE a musician!"  
we both laughed. sensei remained sleeping on my shoulder.

there was something about this girl...  
something strong. something familiar.  
i just can't put my finger on it. her cute face is distracting me in a good way..

when we got to the crossing...  
red light "i'm off this way. thanks for the company."  
"it was nothing. thanks, too." i replied, watching her cross the street.  
"i'm Midori Sayuri, by the way." she said from across the street.

green light

"i'm Natsume Takashi." i said at the same time a truck drove past while blaring its horn.  
did she get to hear my name? i hope she did.

she wasn't there anymore when the truck completely went by.  
so i walked home.. just like ordinary days.

Midori Sayuri...  
someone who unexpectedly made my day EXTRAORDINARY.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! my compensation chapter~ it's 02:15am currently, while i'm reviewing this chapter. lol. gotta go to bed soon. anyhoo, hope you guys liked it. so they just met... and i dunno what's supposed to happen next! i'm now asking, no, BEGGING for your suggestions regarding what's gonna happen in the future chapters. please. i need them. ok. review, follow, fave. you know the drill.**  
**p.s. i REALLY appreciate your reviews, guys. they inspire me to write even more chapters. ^^ anyway, i like making friends. ya guys can pm or review me if you guys wanna talk to me or add me as a friend in social networking sites.**  
**I'M SUPER FRIENDLY. I DON'T BITE. ^^ LoL ok, that's all for now~ love lots JooNE21  
**


	7. To My Beloved Readers

**A/N: okay, i know this is not allowed here at .. but hey, i gotta tell you guys.. maybe i wont be updating for a few more weeks. i'm totally waiting for my incoming laptop. I PROMISE! when it finally arrives, i'll add a chapter a day! so, i hope you guys haven't given up on me. onegai! i'm begging you! give me another change, 'kay? *puppy dog eyes***

**ANYWAY, IF YA GUYS WANNA BE INFORMED WHENEVER I'VE UPDATED MY STORY, YA GUYS CAN ADD ME IN FACEBOOK, JUST LEAVE ME A MESSAGE AND TELL ME YOU'RE MY READER OKAY? :D**

**ADD ME : Jenika Joone via Facebook~! **

**love lots JooNE21 **


	8. The Assignment

**A/N: Hey guys! i'm back! honto ni gomenasai for not being able to update for a long time. but here it is! [finally] its quite a long one so i hope you guys will be able to enjoy it. this chapter is made up of the remaining juice i had in my brain. i had a ginormous author's block. but i finally established a [kinda] steady plot. i'm vey much open to your suggestions. and i was able to overcome that block because of a certain suggestion made by It's Not Always Hard x3. yay~! thanks. okay, enough babble from me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujinchou ain't mine. period.**

* * *

The Other Realm CHAPTER 7 : The Assignment

Sayuri' [5 days ago]  
before dawn, i was ready to go.  
i had my clothes packed. i had Matoba- sensei's bow and arrows inside a guitar case so i won't look suspicious walking around the streets.  
and i especially didn't forget to bring the Hannya mask i wear when i go exorcising those wretched creatures.

i need to completely erase their existence from the face of the earth.

i'll wipe them out. at the same time, fulfill my final assignment before i officially debut as a Matoba. once i finish this, i shall be introduced to the whole clan.

i boarded the train. then i got off at a quiet little town. it was sunrise when i got off.  
i checked in an inn where i would be staying. this may take a while for me to wipe them out.

"mmm... i smell something very yummy."  
a voice spoke up as i entered my room. when i opened the cabinet, the youkai jumped at me and pinned me to the floor. it tried to strangle me.  
"you're mine! i'll gobble you up!"  
i gave it a hard punch right on its stomach which sent the youkai across the room. it lay unconscious on the floor.

i quickly put on my Hannya mask, my light brown hair turned blonde and i recited an incantation.  
"light of thy fire, purge thy enemy."  
a glowing circle with undecipherable writings surrounded me and the youkai. when the circle of light closed in, the youkai shattered into peices of flames and then faded.

"one down... seriously, you creatures are making me hate you more and more.. you disgust me. *sigh*" i said confidently as i removed my mask making my hair turn back to its original color.

hours later...  
i was getting bored staying in my room so i decided to head out for a little stroll.

the streets were busy this time. lots of students walking their way to school. private cars bustling through the road. people talking talking through their phones.

it was noisy compared to the Matoba estate that was secluded in a place filled with trees.

it was unpleasant to my ears, but i gotta admit...  
i missed all the noise i'm hearing...

youkai were walking, floating and crawling around even on crowded places like these. i'd love to exorcise them. too bad i can't do that out here in the open and without my equipment.

i could lure them into some secluded place and do the exorcising there. hmhmhm, that would be perfect. :]

i need to finish this assignment as soon as possible. i wouldn't want to bring Matoba-sensei down.

the next day, i went to a forest. exorcising those yokai with the bow and arrows and my powers. i found and exorcised a lot of them there. at some part of the forest, i found a priest's house. yep, no doubt it's a preist's. the spiritual power i could feel was far too weak. i've learned to read spiritual powers. but i hid this talent from Matoba-sensei. for some reason, i didn't want him to find out.

i didn't bother visiting the said house, though.  
i wouldn't want anyone to see me. they'd surely find me mysterious. i mean, with this black robe, mask and carrying a bow and some arrows... too suspicious.

i felt relieved i was able to exorcise lots of youkai from that area.

the exorcising went smoothly until the 4th day. while i was exorcising somewhere near a shrine, a masked youkai tried to attack me. the youkai had a crack on its mask and the mask had a large single eye on it. it wasn't strong. i knocked it out with a punch. then i aimed my bow and arrow on it. but before i even got the chance to fire, it had disappeared.  
"drats!" i exclaimed.

the next day, i found myself wandering. searching for my target in a forest patch beside a school.  
i tried to move as fast as possible.  
once i got inside, i felt a spiritual power.  
"could it be that youkai?" i told myself.  
something rustled behind me. i turned my attention to that direction.  
it was a huge youkai! it was powerful too.  
now for me to capture it.  
if this youkai is the one i'm supposed to capture, then it should be powerful enough to withstand my exorcism an just be knocked out. but if this isn't the one, then it would only perish. i'm good with it either way.

"o, great chains, bind this creature..."  
i snapped my finger...  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!" the youkai burst into tiny sparkling orbs.  
it died.

just then... i sensed a strong spiritual power. it wasn't a priest's nor an exorcist's spiritual power. it was familiar, somehow. strong, that it caused a strong gust of wind.  
then i heard a voice..  
"you can see them, too. don't you?"  
i quickly ran away once i heard it. i went under a tree where i put my guitar case. i stuffed in the bow and arrows, my robe and the mask. closed the case then slung it behind my back and walked out the forest without being seen and as if nothing happened.

i stuck around that area until the afternoon. i had no other choice but to use my pure spiritual powers to exorcise them. putting on my entire gear was too complicated to do. yea, tiring, and complicated. but it does improve my power against them. using my pure powers drain a lot of my energy. so, by the time i decided to head back to the inn, i was severely weakened. it was worth it, though.

i noticed the boy walking towards me as i got to the bridge. he had a freakishly fat cat on his shoulder.

"my! what a cute cat you have!" i complimented. even though it wasn't cute. NOT AT ALL. it was freaky-looking actually.

"y-you think so?" the boy stammered. he was obviously blushing. cute.  
"yeah. hm, too bad he's asleep." i smiled at him. making him blush even more.  
"y-yeah. a-are you waiting for someone?"  
"um, no. i just stopped to compliment your cat. i was on my way home, actually." i told him.

liar, you just stopped coz he caught your attention. his cuteness caught your attention.  
the voice inside me said. what can i say? it was right. well, the guy was cute.  
"oh, i see." he replied.  
i turned around and started walking. then i noticed he was kinda following me.  
"eh? you're going this way too? oh, goody! at least i'll have company." i walked backwards so i could face him.  
"you live around here?"  
"just for a while. i'm here for a," come on! think of something! "music gig."  
"ahh, i see. so i was right. you are a musician!"  
we both chuckled.

this guy... have we met before?

"i'm off this way. thanks for the company." i told him "it was nothing. thanks too."  
he replied as i crossed the street.  
i turned around as i got across.  
"i'm Midori Sayuri, by the way."

the horn was blaring, but i heard his name clearly.

...  
"i'm Natsume Takashi."

everything flashed back.  
it was him!

Natsume Takashi...

then i realized...

my feelings were still there.

i still love him.

* * *

**A/N: uwaaaa~ there ya go. hope you guys arent mad at me or something. TT^TT i feel guilty.**  
**okay, review, follow, fave.**  
**p.s. i may not be able to update [again] for some time. classes are gonna start soon. but i'll try to make up and all. all for you, my beloved readers. love lots, JooNe21  
**


	9. Date!

**A/N: hey guys i;m back! hope ya'll haven't given up on me. i have been busy because of school these days :/**

**okay so here's my latest chapter. :D ENJOY~!**

The Other Realm  
CHAPTER 8 : DATE?!

all i could hear was the sound of my pen clicking. my room certainly was quiet as i was doing my homework.  
Sensei hasn't been bothering me for quite a while.  
he's been asleep since this afternoon. it's definitely not like him to behave so much like this.

"Oy, Sensei.." i poked him with my pen. he didn't even stir.  
"sensei, if your aren't gonna wake up.."  
i thought of something i knew he wouldn't refuse to  
"then i'm gonna have to get some ikayaki just for myself."

...  
thats odd. Sensei dind't react even a bit. usually he'd jump on my face whenever i mentioned the word 'ikayaki'  
i stared at his face.. he looked so peaceful, sleeping like that

"my! what a cute cat you have!" Sayuri's voice and smiling face flashed into my mind.

i stiffled a laugh. "seriousy, she thought you were cute."

"she's the one who's cute."  
i said absent-mindedly

well then, if sensei's gonna sleep throuhg the whole night, then i'll just go to bed myself.

the next day... sensei was still lying at the same place as he was last night.

i'm getting worried. there's something wrong with Nyanko-sensei.

i was walking to school by myself. i don't feel safe, not having sensei beside me.  
he always saves the day wheneversomething happens to me; getting kidnapped by youkai, attempts to be killed by youkai, held hostage fr the yuujinchou, etc.

well, he is my bodyguard afterall.

*sigh*

"Natsume-kun!"  
now i'm starting to hear voices.  
it's definitely not Sensei's voice.  
"Natsume-kun!"  
it's a girls voice. not Taki's nor Sasada's.

urk! could it be my subconcious?  
my subconcious is a girl?!

"Natsume-kun!"

"No! No! No!" i was shaking my head violently.  
"i refuse to accept you! if my conscience is a girl, then that must mean i'm not straight!"

"geez Natsume-kun..."  
i felt a hand rest on my back  
i looked over my shoulder to see

"M-midori-san?..." i twtched a smile  
"err.. what were you doing.. just now?" she asked me, scratching her head with her index finger.

she actually saw the whole freak-out scene..  
this is embarrassing.. ( ~^~)

"oh, that.. er... i was, um.. rehearsing. i-it was for our booth this upcoming school festival, next week. we, er, planned to do a play.. um, wanna watch?"  
"hmm.. next week? um, i guess i could.. but it actually depends on my.. mm.. music gig."  
"i see"  
she smiled at me. i felt a bit at ease whan she smiled. she looks so pretty.  
yellow shirt, black vest, checkered skirt, sneakers.  
"where's your cat, Natsume-kun?"  
"oh, um.. he's.. sick?"  
she nodded. "poor thing"  
i just noticed.. she was calling me 'Natsume-kun'. so she actually heard my name..  
that makes me unexpectedly happy. :)

"hmm, let's go somewhere Natsume-kun."  
"e-eh? where? i can't cut class. i haven't tried to, EVER."  
"liar" [refer to chp1]  
"pardon?"  
"er, haha, nothing. i said, if you haven't, then this would be a new experience."  
that sentence was a bit longer than the first thing she said.  
but i shoved that thought away when i felt her warm, hand take mine.  
her hand was rough, but i found it cute.  
considering a beautiful girl like her to have rough hands like these.. cute.

"um, where are we going, Midori-san?"  
i asked, our hands still joined together while we were walking towards i-dunno-where  
"i found this cafe, and they serve really good cakes" she chuckled.

just then i saw a youkai walking towards us. good thing it was a calm and good spirit. it was going going to collide with the person ahead of me, Sayuri.  
but what startled me was when Sayuri stopped walking as the youkai was supposed to collide with her. the youkai passed by...  
she couldn't see them, right?  
i rubbed my eyes, and when i opened them, i found Sayuri tying her shoelace.  
"This thing could make me trip." she smiled, looking up to me  
"y-yeah, better tie that up." i told her, a bit confused.

she didn't let go of my hand until we got to the cafe.  
wait, this was the cafe where Natori-san, Tanuma and I held a meeting, days ago.

"oh, this old place." i said  
"yeah, i ate here, like, just yesterday." she puffed. she was ppanting, we were walking so fast.  
"well.. what are we waiting for? let's go in, i'm hungry."  
once again, she grabbed my hand as we went inside.

we settled on a two-top table. she looked really eager for some food as she read the menu.

"so, why'd you bring me along?'  
i asked her  
"i wouldn't want to eat alone. well, i was gonna eat alone, but then i bumped into you."  
"oh, i see.. but i gotta tell you.. i got no money on me."  
i apologetically said.  
"It's cool. i got some from my gig." she repliedd, not taking her eyes off the menu

i looked around, when..  
GAKK! the table beside us was occupied by Natori-san! O_O

he was all alone.. not even a single bodyguard of his. especially Hiragi. that was odd. considering they cared for eachother so much

i tried to avoid eye contact with him. useless. he already saw me. and he knew i noticed him. he pointed at Sayuri with his eyes.

just then, a waitress came to take our order.  
"my, my! what a cute young couple. what would you two lovebirds want?"  
i saw this as a chance to prove to Natori-san that i am not pathetic

Natori-san was raising a brow as he sipped from his cup.

i put my hands on top of Sayuri's hands which were resting on top of the table.  
"ah, yes. haha. what would you like to get, Sayuri-chan?"  
i smiled at Sayuri. sending her a PLAY-ALONG look.  
she was all red  
"uh, um.. i would like 2 strawberry shortcakes for me and Takashi-kun~" she said shyly and sweetly.

"PHBBBBT!" all eyes turned to Natori-san. coffee sprayed from his mouth.  
obviously, he was shocked on what he saw just now.  
"whoo! this coffee sure is hot.. i'm out of here." he muttered  
i sent him a triumphant smirk as he walked out of the cafe.

Sayuri was looking at our hands, her face, all red. "what was that for, Natsume-kun?"  
"haha, nothing" i smiled as she did so.  
my hands held hers tighter.

what am i doing? not even a single shred of shame?

my mouth and body aren't controllable whenever i'm wit her.

"Natsume kun.."  
"y-yes?"  
"thanks for spending your time with me." she gave me one of those cute smles. my cheeks warmed up.  
"i-it was nothinf. i had fun, though."  
she leaned over to me..  
i felt her warm breath near my cheek.

"i guess, i wont be able to see you take part of that play you were talking about.."  
"hmm? why?" i asked

..  
"i'm leaving..." her words as soft as feather against my ear.

tears welled up my eyes  
why am i affected? why do i feel hurt?

she can't leave. not just yet.

now tha i have confirmed my feelings for her.

don't leave..  
..


End file.
